vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kagerou Project
525px|centre Das “'Kagerou Project'” (カゲロウプロジェクト Kagerō Purojekuto, wörtl. "Hitze-Dunst Projekt") ist eine Vocaloid-Song-Serie, die von Jin (auch als Shizen no Teki-P bekannt) kreiert wurde. Die Story dreht sich um die Mekakushi Dan (メカクシ団, wörtl. "Augenbinden-Bande"), eine Gruppe von Teenagern mit ungewöhnlichen Kräften in ihren Augen. Die Serie wurde auf der Videoplattform Nico Nico Douga durch den Song „Kagerou Days“ bekannt, der außerdem der Namensgeber der Serie ist. „Kagerou Days“ erreichte mehr als 3 Millionen Views und wurde so zum beliebtesten Song des Projektes. Es wurden vier Light-Novel veröffentlicht, die von Jin geschrieben und von Shidu illustriert wurden. Ein fünfter wurde angekündigt. Eine Manga-Adaption mit Illustrationen von Satou Mahirou erscheint seit dem 28. August 2012 regelmäßig im Monthly Comic Gene. Am 15. August 2013 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass die Anime-Adaption des Kagerou Project, Mekaku City Actors (メカクシティアクタース) genannt, grünes Licht erhalten hat. Akiyuki Shinbo von SHAFT wird Regie führen. Der Anime lief vom 13. 04 2014 bis 29. 06 2014 erstmals im japanischen Fernsehen. Die Mekakushi Dan Kido Tsubomi Mekakushi Code.jpg|In Mekakushi Code Kido.Children_Record.png|In Children Record Kido.Outer_Science.jpg|In Outer Science Kido.Summertime_Record.png|In Summertime Record Kido.Manga.jpg|Im Manga Kido.Novel.png|Im Novel Kido.Anime.png|Im Anime Erster Auftritt: Mekakushi Code, 1. Mitglied, "Augenverbergen" Kido Tsubomi ist der Anführer und ein Gründungsmitglied der Mekakushi Dan. Sie betrat die Kagerou nachdem sie bei einem Hausbrand, der von ihrem Vater verursacht wurde, zusammen mit ihrer Schwester starb. Kido ist im Wesentlichen eine gutmütige Person, hat aber hart damit zu kämpfen, die individuellen Mitglieder, wie Kano oder Seto, unter Kontrolle zu halten. Mit ihrer Fähigkeit „''Augenverbergen''“ kann sie innerhalb eines bestimmten Radius Objekte für andere unsichtbar machen. Sie wird fast immer Musik hörend und mit Kopfhörern gezeigt. Seto Kousuke Seto.Children_Record.png|In Children Record Seto.Outer_Science.jpg|In Outer Science mit seinem vergangenem Ich Seto.Summertime_Record.png|In Summertime Record Seto.Manga.jpg|Im Manga Seto.Anime.png|Im Anime Erster Auftritt: Imagination Forest, 2. Mitglied, "Augenstehlen" Seto Kousuke ist ein junger Mann und Gründungsmitglied der Mekakushi Dan, welcher aus demselben Waisenhaus wie Kido und Kano stammt. Er betrat die Kagerou nachdem er beim Versuch seinen einzigen Freund, ein Hund, der von Schlägern in den Fluss geworfen wurde, zu retten, ertrank. Er arbeitet als Florist im Einkaufscenter und in anderen Bereichen, z.B. als Verkehrslotse oder als Zeitungsausträger. Seto hörte Mary’s Gedanken und fand sie im Wald, wonach er sie in die Mekakushi Dan einlud. Mit seiner Fähigkeit „''Augenstehlen''“ kann er Informationen von jedem Ziel bekommen. Er mag diese Fähigkeit jedoch nicht besonders, da man dazu keine Kommunikation benötigt, weshalb er sie selten nutzt. Seto besitzt außerdem einen Hamster namens Hanao und die Angewohnheit da herum zu laufen, wo er nicht sein sollte. Kano Shuuya Shuuya.Kisaragi_Attention.png|In Kisaragi Attention Shuuya.Yobanashi_Deceive.png|In Yobanashi Deceive Shuuya.Outer_Science.jpg|In Outer Science mit seinem vergangenem Ich Shuuya.Summertime_Record.png|In Summertime Record Shuuya.Manga.jpg|Im Manga Shuuya.Novel.png|Im Novel Kano.Anime.png|Im Anime Erster Auftritt: Kisaragi Attention, 3. Mitglied, "Augentäuschen" Kano Shuuya ist ein junger Mann mit katzenähnlichen Augen und ein Gründungsmitglied der Mekakushi Dan. Nach einem Schuss in den Kopf bei einem Einbruch in sein Haus, starb er zusammen mit seiner Mutter und kam so in die Kagerou. Er besitzt eine unkoordinierte und leicht hochmütige Persönlichkeit und hat immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Da er oft Mary, Momo und Kido ärgert, wird ihm nachgesagt, er sei eine gefühllose und flirtende Person, doch wenn es drauf ankommt, kann man sich auf ihn verlassen. Kano besitzt die Fähigkeit „''Augentäuschen''“, mit der er manipulieren kann, was die Leute um ihn herum sehen und kann ihnen außerdem etwas völlig anderes zeigen. Mary Kozakura Mary.Imagination_Forest.jpg|In Imagination Forest Mary.Children_Record.jpg|In Children Record Mary.Outer_Science.jpg|In Outer Science Mary.Summertime_Record.png|In Summertime Record Mary.Manga.jpg|Im Manga Mary.Novel.png|Im Novel Mary.Anime.png|Im Anime Erster Auftritt: Imagination Forest, 4. Mitglied, "Augenkontakt" & "Augenerbinden Mary ist zu einem Viertel Medusa und zu einem Dreiviertel Mensch. Sie wurde von Dorfbewohnern angegriffen und starb dabei zusammen mit ihrer Mutter, woraufhin sie die Kagerou betrat. Ihre Eltern erzählten ihr: „Wir sind Medusa, wenn wir Menschen in die Augen sehen werden sie zu Stein.“ In ihrer Kindheit hielt sie sich immer an diese Worte und versteckte sich im Wald vor der Welt. Selbst nachdem ihre Eltern starben lebte sie weiterhin allein. Ein Junge namens Seto hörte ihre Gedanken und kam in den Wald, wo er sie fand. Er brachte sie in die Außenwelt, wo sie der Mekakushi Dan beitritt. Mary stellt als Nebenjob Kunstblumen her, was ein kleines Einkommen sichert. Als sie das erste Mal in sie Stadt ging, um Zutaten zu besorgen, traf sie die Nachbarskinder. Diese schikanierten Mary, woraufhin sie traumatisiert wurde und nur noch selten nach draußen geht. Ihre Fähigkeit ist „''Augenkontakt''“, welche ihr erlaubt zeitweise die Bewegungen desjenigen zu stoppen, dessen Blick sie begegnet. Eine andere Fähigkeit, die ihr von ihrer Mutter Shion gegeben wurde, ist „''Augenverbinden''“, die ihr ermöglicht diejenigen zu vereinen, die am 15. August starben. Momo Kisaragi Momo.Kisaragi_Attention.jpg|In Kisaragi Attention Momo.Otsukimi_Recital.png|In Otsukimi Recital Momo.Children_Record.png|In Children Record Momo.Outer_Science.jpg|In Outer Science mit ihrem vergangenem Ich Momo.Manga.jpg|Im Manga Momo.Novel.png|Im Novel Momo.Anime.png|Im Anime Erster Auftritt: Kisaragi Attention, 5. Mitglied, "Augenhinreißen" Momo ist ein bekanntes Idol, die jüngere Schwester von Shintarou und geht in die erste Klasse der Oberschule. Seit einem Schiffsunglück mit ihrem Vater am Strand besitzt sie die Fähigkeit „Augenhinreißen“. Durch sie kann Momo die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem auf sich ziehen. Wegen ihrer Fähigkeit wurde sie oft von Leuten verschmäht und hatte keine Freunde, doch seitdem sie auf die Mekakushi Dan traf erlangt sie ihr altes, strahlendes Ich zurück. Sie hat einen seltsamen Modegeschmack, weshalb Momo oft mit den Meinungen von anderen Leuten aneinander gerät. Takane "Ene" Enemoto Ene.Lost_Time_Memory.png|In Lost Time Memory Ene.Children_Record.png|In Children Record Ene.Yuukei_Yesterday.jpg|In Yuukei Yesterday als Mensch, Takane Enemoto Ene.Outer_Science.jpg|In Outer Science mit ihrem vergangenem Ich Ene.Summertime_Record.png|In Summertime Record Ene.Manga.png|Im Manga Ene.Novel.png|Im Novel Ene.Anime.png|Im Anime Erster Auftritt: Jinzou Enemy, 6. Mitglied, "Augenöffnen" Ene ist ein naives „Cyber Girl“, welches in Shintarou’s Computer lebt. Sie kann womöglich von allen elektrischen Geräten Besitz ergreifen und gibt ihr Bestes darin Ding zu tun, die Shintarou hasst. Sie war einmal ein Mensch namens Takane, verlor aber ihren Körper in einem Experiment. Ene besitzt nun Unsterblichkeit durch ihre Fähigkeit „Augenöffnen“, durch die sie in die Kagerou kam. Als ein Mensch hatte sie eine Krankheit, die sie zu willkürlichen Zeiten ihr Bewusstsein verlieren ließ. Sie hegt außerdem Gefühle für Haruka, konnte es ihm aber nicht sagen. Shintarou Kisaragi Shintarou.Kisaragi_Attention.png|In Kisaragi Attention Shintarou.Toumei_Answer.png|In Toumei Answer Shintarou.Children_Record.png|In Children Record Shintarou.Outer_Science.jpg|In Outer Science Shintaro.Summertime_Record.png|In Summertime Record Shintarou.Novel.png|Im Novel Shintarou.Anime.png|Im Anime Erster Auftritt: Jinzou Enemy, 7. Mitglied, unbekannte Augenkraft Er ist der ältere Bruder von Momo und ein Hikkomori mit einem IQ von 168. Auf der Mittelschule und Oberschule war er bei Prüfungen immer der Beste, doch nach dem Selbstmord einer engen Freundin (Ayano) ging er nicht mehr zur Schule. Nach diesem Ereignis besetzte eine mysteriöse Software, die er nicht kontrollieren kann, seinen Computer, Ene, und stellt sein gewohntes Leben auf den Kopf. Durch einen Streich von Ene stürzt sein Computer ab. Daraufhin gehen sie und Shintarou einkaufen und treffen auf eine Gruppe Terroristen. Schließlich stoppen sie sie zusammen mit der Mekakushi Dan, welcher die beiden danach beitreten. Seine Augenfähigkeit hat keinen bestimmten Namen, ermöglicht es ihm aber in seinen Träumen mit der verstorbenen Ayano Tateyama Kontakt auf zu nehmen. Hibiya Amamiya Kagerou Days.png|In Kagerou Days Hibiya.Konoha_no_Sekai.png|In Konoha no Sekai no Jijou mit Hiyori Hibiya.Children_Record.png|In Children Record Hibiya.Outer_Science.jpg|In Outer Science mit Hiyori Hibiya.Summertime_Record.png|In Summertime Record Hibiya.Manga.png|Im Manga Hibiya.Novel.jpg|Im Novel Hibiya.Anime.png|Im Anime Erster Auftritt: Kagerou Days, 8. Mitglied, "Augenfokussieren" Hibiya ist ein Junge, der zusammen mit Hiyori die Sommerkurse in der Stadt besucht. Er ist dafür bekannt für sein Alter sehr reif zu sein. Seine Streits mit Momo sind endlos. Am 15. August wird er mit Hiyori eine bestimmtes Ereignis verwickelt und ist gezwungen diesen Tag für viele Jahre immer wieder zu erleben. Hibiya ist aber der einzige, der von Konoha gerettet wird und dabei seine Fähigkeit „Augenfokussieren“ ''erhält. Er schwärmte außerdem für Hiyori. Konoha Konoha.Konohas_State.png|In Konoha no Sekai no Jijou Konoha.Lost_Time_Memory.png|In Lost Time Memory als Kuroha Konoha.Children_Record.png|In Children Record Konoha.Yuukei_Yesterday.jpg|In Yuukei Yesterday als Mensch, Kokonose Haruka Konoha.Outer_Science.jpg|In Outer Science mit seinem vergangenem Ich Konoha.Summertime_Record.png|In Summertime Record Konoha.Manga.png|Im Manga als Mensch, Kokonose Haruka Konoha.Manga2.jpg|Im Manga als Kuroha Konoha.Anime.png|Im Anime Konoha.Anime2.JPG|Im Opening des Anime als Kuroha Erster Auftritt: Konoha no Sekai no Jijou, 9. Mitglied, "Augenerwachen" Konoha ist ein junger Mann mit Amnesie, der zur Zeit als ein Pflegekind bei Hiyori’s Schwester lebt. Er war einmal ein Mensch (Kokonose Haruka), wurde aber bei Erhalt seiner Fähigkeit zu einem Cyber-Wesen. Er weiß nicht viel über die normale Welt und ist eher verträumt, wirkt verloren. In seiner Freizeit spielt er mit den Nachbarskindern Baseball. Konoha ist dafür bekannt großes Interesse am Unbekannten zu zeigen. Es scheint, dass er eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit besitzt. Seine andere Seite wird als „Kuroha“ bezeichnet und ist verdrehter und böser als er. Er besitzt die Augenfähigkeit “''Augenerwachen”,'' welche ihm erlaubt, seinen Körper nach einem anderen Körper, den er „ideal“ findet, neu zu formen. Diese Fähigkeit ist der Grund für das Verschwinden seiner Erinnerungen. Später, in der Bad End Route, wurde er zu Kuroha, entzog die gesamten Kräfte der Schlangen, die daraufhin von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Nebencharaktere Ayano Tateyama Ayano.Konohas State.jpg|Ayano in Konoha no Sekai no Jijou Ayano.Children Record.png|Ayano in Children Record Ayano.Lost Time Memory.jpg|Ayano in Lost Time Memory Ayano.Koufuku Riron.png|Ayano in Ayano no Koufuku Riron Ayano.Koufuku Riron.jpg|Ayano versucht, die Kagerou in Ayano no Koufuku Riron zu betreten Ayano.Outer Science.jpg|Ayano (ganz rechts) in Outer Science Ayano.Manga.png|Ayano im Manga Ayano.Novel.png|Ayano zusammen mit Ene und Shintarou im Novel Ayano.Anime.png|Im Anime Erster Auftritt: Toumei Answer, 0. Mitglied Ayano Tateyama ist ein aufgewecktes Mädchen und eine von Shintarou´s Klassenkameraden. Sie ist außerdem der eigentliche Gründer der Mekakushi Dan. Im Sommer ihres ersten Jahres an der High School kam sie das erste mal in Kontakt mit Shintarou. Er hielt sich anfangs noch distanziert, gab dann aber ihren Annäherungen nach und genoss auch ihre Gesellschaft wirklich sehr. Von da an waren die beiden gute Freunde. Eines Tages fand Shintarou sie weinend auf, wusste aber nicht, was er tun sollte und ließ sie allein zurück. Am nächsten Tag hieß es, dass sie aus unbekannten Gründen Selbstmord begangen habe, indem sie vom Dach ihrer Schule sprang. Es wird später bekannt, dass sie versuchte, eine „Rote Augen Fähigkeit“ zu erhalten, um ihre Freunde Haruka Kokonose und Takane Enemoto zu retten. Sie wusste aber nicht, dass man dazu zu zweit sterben muss und so konnte sie nicht die Kagerou verlassen. Hiyori Asahina Hiyori.Konohas State.png|Hiyori in Konoha no Sekai Jijou Hiyori.Children Record.jpg|Hiyori zusammen mit Hibiya in Children Record Hiyori.Otsukimi Recital.png|Hiyori in Otsukimi Recital Hiyori.Manga.jpg|Hiyori im Manga Hiyori.Novel.jpg|Hiyori im Novel Hiyori.Wannyanpu.png|Wannyanpu´s Design von Hiyori Hiyori.Anime.png|Im Ending des Anime Erster Auftritt: Kagerou Days Hiyori Asahina ist ein Mädchen, das in die Stadt kommt, um mit Hibiya die Sommerkurse zu besuchen. Während dieser Zeit wohnt sie im Haus ihrer Schwester, in dem auch Konoha zurzeit wohnte. Sie verliebte sich gleich am ersten Tag in ihn. Am 15. August wurde sie in einen bestimmten Unfall zusammen mit Hibiya verwickelt und gerät in die von Azami geschaffene Kagerou, was dazu führt, dass sie diesen Tag viele Jahre lang immer wieder erleben muss. Ihr Lieblingstier ist die Katze. Kenjiro Tateyama Kenjirou.Children Record.jpg|Kenjiro in Children Record Kenjirou.Manga.jpg|Kenjiro im Manga Kenjirou.Novel.png|Kenjiro im Novel Kenjirou.Anime.jpg|Im Anime Erster Auftritt: Dead and Seek Kenjiro Tateyama ist ein High School Lehrer und Momo´s Klassenlehrer. Er ist außerdem Ayano´s Vater. Er ist Momo, die selten zur Schule kommt aufgrund ihrer Idol-Tätigkeiten, gegenüber streng, aber doch freundlich. Auch wenn er in der Vergangenheit seine Familie verloren hat, tut er immer noch das Beste, die Schüler zu unterrichten. Er besitzt die Fähigkeit „Augen klar machen“ und führte Experimente an Haruka und Takane durch. Shion Kozakura Shion.Imagination Forest.png|Shion in Imagination Forest Shion.Children Record.jpg|Shion in Children Record Shion.Outer Science.jpg|Shion in Outer Science Shion.Manga.jpg|Shion im Manga Shion.Novel.png|Shion im Novel Erster Auftritt: Imagination Forest Shion Kozakura ist eine Halb-Medusa und Mary´s Mutter. Sie lebte mit Mary im Wald, wurde aber von einem Menschen attackiert. Als das passierte, nutze sie ihre Kräfte, um ihn in Stein zu verwandeln und Mary zu beschützen. Die Belastung auf ihren Körper war aber zu stark, sodass sie dabei starb. Nach ihrem und Mary´s Tod infolge des Angriffs, erhält sie von Azami die Fähigkeit „Augenverbinden“, die sie später an Mary weitergibt. Das erlaubt Mary, weiter in der Kagerou zu leben und diejenigen zu vereinen, die am 15. August starben. Azami Azami.Children Record.png|Azami in Children Record Azami.Lost Time Memory.png|Azami in Lost Time Memory Azami.Outer Science.jpg|Azami in Outer Science Azami.Novel.png|Azami´s erster Auftritt im Novel -The Missing Children- Azami.Novel2.png|Azami im Novel -The Missing Children- Azami.Anime.png|Im Opening des Anime Erster Auftritt: Children Record Azami ist eine Medusa, Shion´s Mutter und Mary´s Großmutter. Auf ihrem Kopf wachsen Schlangen, anstelle von Haaren. Jede dieser Schlange besitzt eine bestimmte Fähigkeit. Da sie einen unsterblichen Körper besitzt, denk sie von Menschen als „schwache Kreaturen, die leicht sterben“. Dennoch verliebte sie sich in Tsukihiko, ein junger Soldat und der erste Mensch, der Azami nicht fürchtete. Mit ihm gründete sie eine Familie. Sie fürchtete sich davor, wieder allein zu sein, da die Lebensspanne von Menschen kurz ist. Deshalb erschuf sie mithilfe der Kraft ihrer Schlangen eine niemals endende Welt. Die Kagerou Die Kagerou ist eine endlose Welt, die ursprünglich von Azami für ihre Familie geschaffen wurde. Sie verliebte sich in einen Menschen und gründete mit ihm eine Famile, doch wusste sie, dass die Lebenserwartung von Menschen nicht so hoch ist wie die einer Medusa. Deshalb schuf sie mithilfe ihrer Schlangen eine niemals endende Welt, die Kagerou. Da Azami darauf verzichtet auch die anderen Schlangen zu beherrschen, kann sie die Kagerou nicht mehr stoppen, den Befehl: "Bring die Leben herein, die am 15. August sterben, dem Tag, an dem Mary umgebracht wurde." auszuführen. Alle, die in der Kagerou landen, erhalten von einer Schlange Azami's ihre Augenkraft, die ihnen ermöglicht, weiterzuleben. Songs 'Hauptsongs' 'Exklusiv auf dem Album''' Alben Kategorie:Kagerou Project Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:Jin